yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere Simulator Wiki:Councils/COA
This page documents all votes by the Council of Administration. The dates listed are for when the voting phase ended, not when the meeting ended. COA meetings are split into several phases, Phase 1 & 2 both contain votes. Votes from each phase are marked here. If a vote used a star "*", a pound sign is used to avoid conflicts with the outcome. If the Head Helper voiced an opinion in a vote, a +H is added to the side they agreed with. This +H has no weight, though and is only for record keeping. Votes are grouped by support, oppose, abstained, & absent. =2018= February Phase 1: Feb 6th-Feb 18 Picking dates for full staff meetings Pick the 1st of each month for full staff meetings. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Insufficient Helpers for Unanimous Voting Helpers who have not been active in 2 weeks and don't attend a meeting after 48 hours can be skipped over for an unanimous vote. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Demotion of Staff who Miss 2 Full Staff Meetings Demote staff members who miss 2 whole staff meetings without a stated reason. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Demote YandereDev Demotion of a non-staff member. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent March Phase 1: March 4-March 21 Emergency Meetings Emergency Meetings can be called by the Head Bureaucrat or a majority of council members when something cannot wait until a later meeting. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Heads that precide over a council unable to perform duties COPT: If the Head Helper is unable to perform their duties, the Head Bureaucrat or Head Admin will host meetings. COA: If the Head Bureaucrat is unable to perform their duties the Head Admin will host meetings. If the Head Admin is unavailable, it goes to the Head Mini-Admin. And if they are also unavailable, it goes to the Head Discussion Mod. When someone fills in for the Head that precides, they are only tasked with hosting threads and scheduling. They cannot exercise any other duties that the Head may have. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent COA can demote Helpers The Council of Administration can vote on the demotion of a Helper who has held their position for more than 2 months. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Demote Ekhinyu Demotion of a non-staff member. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Adding Talk Pages This is to enable us to have both Comments and Talk Pages. Talk Pages would only be used for discussions about the page and it's content. A template stating the following will be made: *Keep all discussions on topic and constructive to the page. The final outcome is to: Implement talk pages now with the template. And set further rules on Talk Pages and Comments as a high priority in the April 2018 Council meeting. We can even spend the after voting time for this meeting on this topic. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Image Policy User:Travid117/Image Policy *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent April Phase 1: April 7th-April 24 Putting things on "Hold" The Head Bureaucrat or a majority of COA members can place things (such as demotions) on hold if in less than a week, a vote was scheduled relating to the topic. The Head Helper is able to request to the Head Bureaucrat or COA to place things on hold if they feel it necessary. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Precider in support Unless otherwise stated, the council member preciding over a vote is considered in support. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Replacing a Head when they're still in position The COA can determine a Head of any rank is unable to perform their duties and relieve them of their role. (unless they are the only member of the rank) Once relieved, a Head vote will start with an additional rule that the former Head cannot be re-elected. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Formalize meeting "Phases" This would formalize COA meetings into phases. #Phase 1: Precider Votes ##The one preciding starting votes. ###These votes can be created by the Precider or in Phase 3. #Phase 2: Member Votes ##Dedicated to COA members starting specific votes. ###Votes allowed: Helper demotions, Head removals, putting policies to be on hold. Plus any future votes added. #Phase 3: General discussion ##Dedicated to members discussing future votes for Phase 1. #Phase 4: Scheduling ##Scheduling the next meeting. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Discarded/Replaced Volunteers A separate list on the page of volunteers that have had all their work removed/replaced. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Keeping the Council System This vote is to determine if the COA feels the system should stay or be removed. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent Cross-Affiliation Blocks On the 1st & 15th of each month, the Head Bureaucrat or Head Admin must consult affiliated wiki's for any blocked users that were blocked for a serious reason. When consulting with the staff of those wikis, the Head Bureaucrat or Head Admin will also give names of users from this wiki. Staff on this wiki will keep track of serious users on Yandere Simulator Wiki:BlockList. Before the Head Bureaucrat or Head Admin issue blocks, they will look over the users activity on that wiki to ensure they met the requirements to be blocked here. Blocks that were issued and have a lot of nuance will be ignored by this wiki. *Passed: 3 support, 2 absent May Phase 1: May 3rd-May 19th Temporary COTP Suspensions The COA is able to suspend the COTP for up to 2 months if it is determined the council has a serious issue. This must be decided by a majority of the COA. *Passed: 3 support (unanimous) Calendar Page Creation of the Yandere Simulator Wiki:Calender page. *Passed: 3 support (unanimous) Formalize staff requirements: Tier 5 #400+ edits #4+ months on the Wikia. #Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. #Active 3 times a week for at-least a month #Plans to eventually move up the ranks to either Rollback or Chat Mod. #Doesn't have any active warnings. *Passed: 3 support (unanimous) Removing some more words from the banned list Removal of "bastard" and "prick" from the banned words list. *Passed: 3 support (unanimous) Phase 2: May 19th-May 29th Suspend the Council of the People Suspend the COTP for 2 months (the maximum). Starts 5/29/18 and ends 7/29/18, though it may end earlier if the COA decides. *Passed: 2 support, 1 absent Demote XyoKiwi Helper demotion. *Passed: 1 support, 1 oppose, 1 absent (Vote cancelled)